Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC controllers include a controller that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation.
In some but not all cases, the HVAC controllers are embodied in a thermostat that is mounted to a wall or the like within a building. A typical thermostat includes a local temperature sensor, and/or in some cases, accesses other sensors such as one or more remote temperature sensors. The sensors are used to sense one or more environmental conditions of the inside space, and provide a measure of the sensed environmental condition to the HVAC controller. The HVAC controller may use the measure provided by the sensor to control the one or more HVAC components to achieve desired programmed or set environmental conditions. In many cases, the sensors are provided within the housing of the HVAC controller itself, which is typically mounted at or near the walls of the building, and/or the sensors are mounted at particular fixed locations within the building, which are also typically located at or near the walls of the building. In some cases, the environmental conditions at or near the walls of the building can be different from the environmental conditions away from the walls. As such, the environmental conditions sensed by the sensors sometimes do not accurately represent the actual environmental conditions felt by the occupants of the building.
HVAC controllers often have a user interface that can be used to program or otherwise operate the HVAC controller. By interacting with the user interface, the user may, for example, change a set point, program a schedule, enable or disable certain HVAC components, and/or perform some other action or tasks. In order to interact with the user interface, the user must typically physically walk over to the HVAC controller. In zoned systems, which typically include a plurality of HVAC controllers, the user must typically often walk over and interact with each HVAC controller where changes are desired.